Dr. Emanuel Revici in his book Research in Physiopathology as a Basis of Guided Chemotherapy described a method of preparing sulfur. His process involved the formation of hydropersulfides. He also described the use of other sulfur containing compounds such as; alkyl sulfides, colloidal sulfur, organic thio compounds and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts such as ethylene trithiocarbonate, thioglyceraol, thioglycol, and the like.
Utilizing a different method of preparation of a substance was formed that has no evidence of ionic bonding, but instead has physical characteristics that constitute by definition a liquid crystal. The reaction itself is non-stoichiometric. The resulting compound is best described as a non-stoichiometric clathrate with no evidence of ionic bonding. As a result, this unique compound has broad effects on neurophysiology that could not have been predicted by analysis of prior art.